The Last Hope
by Minikramps98
Summary: Peeta Mellark is diagnosed with a Brain Tumor and is only given four months to live. When he meets Katniss, a girl whose mother went through the same thing, can she stop herself from falling in love with him before she saves him Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters! All rights to Suzanne Collins**

-xxxxxx-

As I stepped off the train all I felt was relief that the ride was over. My relief was immediately replaced with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I heard him before I saw him. I turned at he sound of my name and there he was. He hadn't changed since I last saw him four years ago.

"Hey buddy!" He greeted me. I turned and glared at him, not able to get the fact that he left my mom and I to fend on our own because he just "wasn't feeling anything for my mom" anymore. He faltered a bit at my glare but quickly recovers. However, I can still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Hello, dad," I answer coolly. "Haven't seen you in a while." "I know, and I am sorry," he said. "But I hope this summer will change our relationship for the better, and maybe we can make your last moments good ones" Oh yeah, my last moments. I almost forgot that I was dying and that's why I was sent to live with my dad in Panem. Personally I believe that mom just isn't strong enough to deal with watching her only son die right before her eyes. "Maybe, we'll see," I said.

"Okay, well, if you don't mind we do have plans for dinner. I have someone special I want you to meet and I feel like you will enjoy meeting them." Dad said excitedly. I hate burst his bubble, but I was exhausted, however he assured me it was an hour and a half drive to his house and another twenty to the restaurant so I could take a nap in the car. Frankly, I was relieved because I didn't want to talk to him any more than I had to.

"So how's school been going?" Dad asks me when we are buckled into the car and in motion. "It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore though because I won't live to see a job in my future" I answer trying to get him to shut up so I can sleep. Dad had different plans however and seemed intent on spending the next hour getting caught up with my life since he didn't bother being there for it. So an hour later and hardly any words from me, dad finally seems content with what he learns and lets me close my eyes and put my head against the glass. However I was just drifting off when my dad pulls into the driveway of a magnificent stone house. "We're home," he stated proudly while at the same time watching my face for a reaction. In my opinion the house is much to large for just one person, but then I realize there might be another woman. Another wife or, I dare think, another child. Another child that replaced me since he walked out.

The thought sends chills down my spine but thankfully dad doesn't realize since he was too caught up in shutting off the car. I reach up to rub the sleep from my eyes and pop my back. I turn around to retrieve my bag from the backseat but dad catches my hand and said "don't worry about that, Carolyn will get it. Right now we need to get you cleaned up for dinner." My mind is turning trying to remember him mentioning a Carolyn. I can't figure it out me give up when my head begins to hurt. I can't even think without my damn head hurting.

Ever since I was diagnosed with a malignant tumor in my brain, my life has changed. People who used to ignore me, pretended to be my best friend and teachers always offered extra help now, even though I don't need it. Just because I have a tumor does not mean I am incapable of anything. To be quite honest, it's annoying to suddenly have the attention of the 700 kids in my class.

When I was first diagnosed, I was junior in high school. The tumor shrunk after chemo and radiation. I was expected to be okay. It's been four years since that occurred, when I started getting major migraines again. It turned out my tumor was back and bigger than before. They did radiation but it didn't help at all, so its a lost cause. They gave me four months to live, so I needed to make the most of it. Yeah, because visiting my dad who left me is making the most of it. "Peeta are you alright?" my dad asked gently, with a concerned look on his face. I shook my head 'no' and said "I have a killer headache, but if you have some Tylenol I think it will go away." Dad ran inside and grabbed the Tylenol as I made my way slowly to the last place I will ever call home.

An unfamiliar place that looked to expensive for someone like me to live in. Upon entering the house, I realize that it smells delicious like fresh bread and warm coffee and something else I couldn't quite identify. I look around and realize the inside isn't as extravagant as the outside. The inside screams 1940s for a strange reason. Dad came back really quickly with a pill bottle clutched in his hand. He had a small glass of orange juice in his other hand. I gratefully accepted both and popped two pills into my mouth. I swallowed them dry, but to be nice I did drink the juice as well. "Thanks", I said looking at dad. He smiled and then turned and replied " if you need anything just ask. Now let me show you your room. It this way." While motioning over his shoulder for me to follow him. I followed down the hall and turned to the left.

I realized he has no pictures but he does have many paintings. Paintings of a light haired boy with bright blue eyes who I immediately recognized as myself. I gasped when I made the realization, but tried to cover it with a cough. Dad turned and saw me staring at the painting and stopped short. "Have you always had this?" I asked, sounding harsher than I wanted to, but I needed to know. "Yes. It was painted by your grandma Ellyn a few years after your third birthday. It's still my favorite thing in this house." "Oh." Was all I could reply but I couldn't hide my curiosity when I asked "does she have any more paintings here?" "Yes, but now is not the time for a tour. We have somewhere to be so you need to get changed" dad said almost impatiently. He motioned once again for me to follow him and I did but reluctantly, not wanting to take my eyes off the careful strokes that Ellyn Casper so perfectly captured the youth in the blue eyes of me when I was young.

-xxxxxx-

I sat in dad's car going to who knows where with my head pressed against the window next to me. The radio was playing but I was too lost in my own thoughts to even listen. I heard dad ask me a question I couldn't comprehend what he said, so I didn't answer. "Peeta? Did you hear me?" Dad said looking slightly annoyed. " No, sorry. What did you say?" "How's your love life doing?" He asked curiously. I stared at him for a little while before bursting out laughing. "My love life? Dad are you kidding me? I'm dying! Every girl looks at me with sympathy so they would only date me to sympathize me!" I reply incredulously.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm only asking before we go meet our guests. I think you will like him and his daughter. Her name is Katniss. She is a beautiful girl, and her mother went through what your going through now. She is exceptionally brilliant and she feels she has discovered something that will help rid you of he cancer. So I would like it if you met her to see what she thinks she can do for you." "Fine. I'll talk to her and see what she thinks if that's what you feel like I should do. But I doubt there's anything she can do for me since none of the doctors think they can do anything."

"Peeta, why the hell do you think your mom actually sent you up here? Sure as hell aint because she wanted to be away from you in this time. It's because Katniss could possibly cure you if she gets a chance to look at you. We are going to meet her now and I would like you to be on your best behavior! This could turn around things". I found it really hard to believe dad, but I knew I didn't have a choice anymore. Anything I said, he would debate against me and always win. There was nothing I could do except meet this Katniss and see if she is the child genius dad said she is. Dad pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant, The Hob, where we are supposedly meeting her and her father at, and kills the engine.

He turns to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He gives me a sad smile and gets out of the car. I follow his suite an then we are sitting at a table for four waiting for Katniss and her father. I look up and see a very beautiful girl walk into the restaurant with a man I assume is her father. She seemed to attract everyone's attention. Grey eyes and a long, dark brown braid down to her waist. She was the definition of beauty. Dad stood up suddenly and clasped hands with the man she walked in with saying "Lawrence, how the hell are you man?" The man, Lawrence, sighed and smile "oh never better Ed. Kit Kat here is keeping me on my toes." And gestured towards the beautiful girl who caught my eye.

I look at her and grin sheepishly. Her cheeks turn slightly pink in an adorable way and she looks at her feet. "Lawrence, this is my son Peeta. Peeta, this is Lawrence and his daughter Katniss" putting his arm around Katniss' shoulder. She relaxes a bit, and I realized she is comfortable around my dad. I smile inwardly at this fact. "Nice to meet you" I state while extending my hand out to each Lawrence and Katniss to shake. Lawrence's hands are callused and rough, but have a warm feel that makes you feel secure. Katniss' hands are small and cold, and I can't help but revel in the fact it fits perfectly in my own palm. "Nice to meet you as well" Katniss says with a musical voice that makes me fall in love with her even more. I knew from that moment on, I was a goner with this girl. The amazing girl with grey eyes, olive skin, and a beautiful braid who stole my heart.

-xxxxxx-

thanks to everyone who read! Chapter should be up in a few weeks! Please comment and review! I'll try my best to make this story the best I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games! all rights to Suzanne Collins!**

After we finished eating, dad finally mentions my tumor. Katniss' eyes go to her lap and she looks as though she is biting back tears. I know it must be hard for her knowing someone her own age has the same. I keep my face expressionless as I listen to dad talk to Lawrence about my condition.

I am only brought back from my daze when Katniss snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Huh..what?" I asked shaking my head to clear it. "Katniss asked if there was something she could do for you." Lawrence replied, smiling slightly because of my expression. "Oh, right yeah. Well, Katniss, I was wondering if I could be your guinea pig for the treatment you discovered after your mother passed away. It would mean a great deal to me, and if it doesn't work, well I was already expecting death. If you don't want to, I'd understand" I ask, my face flushing after I realized I mentioned her mothers tumor, having only heard the story from my father.

Her grey eyes peer into mine and she studies me for a minute before looking to my father. "Mr. Mellark, I think I can try to save Peeta. However, the treatment I have in mind will require a great deal of patience. The medications I have discovered will take a month to take effect. In that amount of time, we will have to continue will chemo therapy. After the medications take effect, the tumor will not grow, however it is still dangerous. The chemo can help it shrink, but this tumor takes many treatments before the tumor even starts to shrink. In that time, the tumor will have killed the part of the brain it is nestled into. The overall process will take 14 months. If you are willing to be patient, I'm willing to help."

"Thank you very much Katniss, this means the world to me." My dad says, eyes brimming with tears that were threatening to flow, and he grabs her hand and squeezes gently. I sit there speechless that I might actually get a chance at a full life. I realize I haven't said anything so I look back to Katniss and realize I have some tears in my own eyes as well. 'Don't cry' I tell myself 'be strong, you can't be weak in front of Katniss' "I'm more than willing if it could save me. Thank you so much for agreeing to this" I say.

Then, surprising myself, I get up and hug Katniss. She stiffened under my embrace, but she slowly flexes and hugs me lightly back. Not much but anything is a victory at this point. When I sit back down, I notice her cheeks are tinted pink and I think she can't be any more adorable than she is at this minute.

-xxxxxx-

** Katniss POV **

He hugged me. I was so surprised by his action, that I stiffened. I felt bad so I tried to calm myself down and I hugged him back. When he pulled away and sat back down, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I saw him looking at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. God, does he have to be so damn sexy? When they asked me to help, I almost answered immediately,though that would look suspicious. So I pretended to contemplate it for a moment. He made me fall in love with him the moment I saw him, but he has to have a girlfriend back home, someone who is probably a blonde bitch captain of the cheerleaders.

Someone who isn't like me.

I shake that thought from my head and focus on the present. I look back at Peeta thinking about how painful the next year is going to be for him. He will have a constant headache, smells will make him nauseous, and he will get used to sleeping 13 hours a day. Sleeping takes care of cancer. That is the best homemade remedy in my opinion, but it isn't always the most helpful.

Peeta sees me staring and gives me an adorable crooked grin. I feel a heat spread through me. I have never felt that before, even when I was dating my long term boyfriend, Cato Harris. Cato and I broke up a few months before my mother passed away because he started to beat me when I didn't spend enough time with him. When I came to school sporting a black eye, my best friend, Annie Cresta figured out what was going on and had my back when I broke up with him. I haven't seen him since my moms funeral. He only came because his father was one of my mothers best friends.

"Peeta, you should give me your number so that I can get ahold of you to make sure your taking all the right medication. I'll go by your house tomorrow and pick you up so we can go get what you need if you aren't busy." I asked. 'Woah, we're did this courage come from' I think to myself 'I have a problem asking Annie to spend the night, let alone spend all day with a extremely cute boy!' I see his lips move but I didn't catch what he said. "Sorry, what did you say" I asked blushing furiously. I could feel my ears burning and my palms started sweating. "I said sure, can you hand me your phone?" He said with a crooked grin on his face. I look into his magnificently blue eyes and see and endless ocean of blue. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. He took it and immediately put his information in it. Smiling, he handed it back and said "I'll be expecting a text tonight."

With that, him and Ed got up and left the restaurant. I got into my dad's truck, and sent Annie a text 'free some time, I'm coming over ASAP' and she immediately responded 'free all night. Come on over' When I pulled up to Annie's house, she was sitting on her porch talking to her elderly grandmother, Mags, who is the sweetest lady I have ever met. I walk up and give Mags a hug, and she pats my cheek when I pull away. Mags helped me get through my mothers illness and many other things that have happened in my life. I haven't even told Annie the worst of Cato and I, but Mags knows. "Annie, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need boy advice" I stated quickly. Annie looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and said "that's what I'm here for. Whatcha need?" I told Annie everything I could think of, and continued on all night long.

-xxxxxx-

hey guys! Thanks for reading! We will start to get into everlark fluff soon! I should be updated by this weekend! If not, please don't hate me because I have a busy schedule with school! Please review and I'll try to respond! Thanks for reading! ILY all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins! **

**Peeta's POV**

I get a text from Katniss later telling me to be ready at 9 the next morning and she will come pick me up. I look at the clock and see that it is 9 o'clock I know I need to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth and wash my face and getting into bed before 9:30. I end up on Facebook and find Katniss on there as well. I send her a friend request, which she accepts immediately. She must be on as well. Sure enough a chat bubble popped up from Katniss.

** Katniss Everdeen sent you a message**: Hey Peeta! That was so weird. I was just about to send you a friend request when I got yours.

I scrambled to reply._Thats cool! Haha I guess great minds think alike ㈴1 huh?_

**Katniss Everdeen sent you a message:** Haha I guess so. Hey sorry I need to go help my dad with something. We on for 9 tomorrow?

I replied with a yup! See you then ㈴2 After that I shut down my laptop and fall asleep with a smile on my face. I have happy dreams that include two children. The girl had dark hair and skin, but my blue eyes. The boy is pudgy and is a spitting image of me except he has mysterious grey eyes. Then, I see Katniss, looking about ten years older, with a swollen belly. I feel pride looking at her, because I know this is meant to be.

When I wake in the morning, the sun smiles at me through the curtains. I rise and shower and put on clean clothes. I look at my phone, seeing that is is 8:39 and decide to get some breakfast before Katniss comes to pick me up. I go through the house, till I find the kitchen. There is a woman in there but I don't know who she is. I assume she hears my because she turns and smiles warmly at me. She is an older woman with a kind face and I already like her. "Young man, you must be Peeta" she says and then hugs me and continues "I'm Carolyn, although everyone but your father calls me Sae". "Nice to meet you Sae" I replied "Are you hungry" she asked me "I have breakfast cooking if you want some" "That would be fantastic but I have somewhere to be at nine" I state guiltily, feeling bad she cooked me breakfast when I was leaving.

"That's fine! Why don't you take a muffin to go? There are some on the end of the counter" I nod and grab a chocolate chip and a banana nut muffin before heading towards the front door. I shout my thanks to Sae and head out. I am walking outside just as Katniss pulled up. She had a blue truck that she looked even more attractive in. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a loose braid, flyaway hairs drifting across her face. I get into the truck and smile at her. She turns slightly pink and smiles back. She has a plaid shirt and short on with cowboy boots. She has avaitors and a ball cap on the dash. The hat is for the country band Zac Brown Band. I saw them last November. They were amazing, plus I got at shirt when they shot the shirt cannon off. "So you like Zac Brown Band then?"

"Oh yes! They are my absolute favorite! I have been following them for four years! Have you ever seen them?" She got really enthusiastic about them I couldn't help but grin at her. She mumbled a quick "sorry" and turned back towards the road. "Woah! Why are you sorry?" I asked concerned I did something wrong. "Sorry, sometimes I annoy people when I talk about them, so I thought I annoyed you" I stare at her for a little bit and laugh. She turns to me looking upset and asked "why are you laughing at me". "I'm laughing at you because you think you're annoying me but it's adorable when you obsess over a band. Especially when it is my favorite band." She looks slightly relieved and then laughs with me. She tells me that she has seen them 26 times and has gotten to meet them more often than not. I didn't even try to hide how jealous I was.

Before I know it, we are pulling up to a pharmacy. Katniss parks and gets out of the car. We walk inside, me behind her, and I put my hand on the small of her back as we walk through the door. I feel her shiver, but don't comment on it. Once we are inside, I remove my hand. Katniss goes to the counter and immediately starts asking for different drugs. I only hear a couple of the names, Abrifin, and morphling are the two that stick out to me.

The pharmacist comes up to me and shakes my hand "young man, my name is Beetee LaTier. This young lady says you are going through what Lily Everdeen went through, am I wrong?" "No" I answer quickly. "Okay. I am going to talk to you about the proper use of each medication that you are required to take. Misuse can lead to unconsciousness, hallucinations or in rare cases, death." I lean forward and take all the information in that I can, but my mind if occupied because my hand is tingling from where I touched Katniss' back earlier.

-xxxxxx-

**Hey guys! This is rated R for a reason! There will some mature content coming in about three chapters. Hope you all don't mind!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to Suzanne Collins, I do not own anything!**

**Peeta's POV **

We finished at the pharmacy, and I turned to Katniss "do you want to grab some lunch? I didn't eat breakfast" "Sure" she replied quickly. Her eyes widened suddenly and she turned away blushing. "Where do you want to go?" "Hmm... How about Rippers? I heard that's pretty good from dad"

I know it's good, and a teensy bit romantic, but I won't tell Katniss that. "Sure. Do you like Italian food?" Katniss says, finally relaxing again. "Yup" I say while playfully patting her knee. She smirks at my action. 10 minutes later we pull up to the restaurant. We get a table for two and start eating salads when Katniss talks again. "Peeta, why did your mom and dad get a divorce?" I hesitate before slowly answering "well, mom always told me that dad was needed elsewhere. Still to this day, I don't know why they divorced."

Katniss looks at me with sympathy but I cut off her look saying "hey, don't feel bad about it. Dad wasn't the best dad ever, mom was okay. But she did get a little punishment happy. Besides I was young when they divorced" "How about we change topics. This one is making me sad" Katniss suggests. I smile appreciatively at her, and she smiles back, showing her dimple on her right cheek. She is so damn beautiful it hurts. So I decide to tell her "Katniss, forgive me for asking but do you have a boyfriend?" She stiffens slightly and replies "no, I had a serious relationship with a guy named Cato Harris, but things didn't work out. I haven't had a boyfriend since then"

My insides are jumping with joy, but I try to keep a neutral expression on my face when she told me. "Katniss, can it take you out on a date sometime? Your gorgeous, smart, and very caring. You have already changed me, and I have only known you for 12 hours or so. It doesn't need to be a serious date, but I would like to get to know you better!" I say it all in one breath, forgetting how nervous I was. Katniss stares at me for a while, mouth slightly agape, and responds "Peeta, I would love to go on a date with you. Great minds think alike because I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my date to the movies this weekend." And she is smiling full fledged now. I can't help but smile back, and I reach across the table and grab her hand. She relaxes under my touch and we continue with lunch. When we are done, I hold the door for her to get back in the car. But not before I sneak a kiss on her cheek.

She blushes profusely on the drive home, and she doesn't turn onto my road, but continues onwards. She pulls off about two miles down, and takes a gravel road to a lake with a little hut next to it. The view here is amazing, and I can't wait to paint this moment. Katniss stops the car and gets out. I follow suit, and head over to her. She stands at the edge of the lake and looks off, a small smile grazing her lips. I try my hardest not to think about kissing her lips.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," she had caught me staring. I turn and blush, but I still look back at her. Only this time, she holds my gaze. My eyes flicker to her lips, and hers mine. I lean forward and place a feather light kiss on her mouth. I pull back, but her lips latch onto mine. I grab her waist, and she grabs my neck, playing with the hair on the nape. I slide my tongue on her bottom lip, and she allows me entrance. Our tongues fight for dominance, but we don't care who wins.

I reach up and undo her braid, and it falls in a beautiful sheet down her back. My hands get lost in her hair. We finally come up for breathe, and I lean my forehead down on hers. She giggles lightly, and looks into my eyes. "You know Mr. Mellark, your not a bad kisser. I've been wanting to do that since last night." She tells me.

"Well, great minds think alike, because it have been thinking about doing that to you too." I reply. We sit together, hands locked, and just stare at the lake. We talk about our favorite things. She starts to fall asleep, and when I get up to carry her back to car, she mumbles "stay with me." And I reply, "always."

-xxxxxx-

**hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Im sorry it was a little shorter than normal! In the next few chapters expect more everlark! Thanks for reading! Rate and review! I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**_ there is a mature scene in this chapter pertaining to drinking and lesbian sex. Just a heads up. Hope you enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. All rights and characters to Suzanne Collins. **

Katniss POV

I wake up in my bed still fully dressed. I look at the clock on my phone and see that it is 6:32. _'shit' _I think to myself. _I promised Johanna I would go have drinks with her tonight. _ reluctantly I get out of bed and hop in the shower. When I get out I apply minimal make up and braid my hair back. I pull on an orange dress that's very short and silver stilettos. I drive up to _**Abernathy's **_which is owned by my uncle Haymitch. I walk in and own of my favorite songs is playing in the background.

_I got my toes in the water_

_ass in the sand_

_not a worry in the world_

_a cold beer in my hand_

_life was good today_

_life was good today. _

I walk up to the bar, and the bartender looks up as I sit down. "Jack and coke please" I ask. He smiles at me and turns to get my order. I read his name tag _Marvel. 'What kind of a name is that' _I ask myself. Just then he turns and gives me my order. After I take my first sip of it someone spins me around and places a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek. Typical Jo. "Sup bitch?" I ask her. "Nothing slut" she responds, grinning broadly. Johanna and I have been best friends for a long time, and when she came out of the closet last year, I fully supported her when her parents kicked her out. She considers me and Annie her only family.

Johanna looks at Marvel and says "you're new here. When did you start?" Marvel looks nervous at being addressed by the small girl, so he coughs. "I started last Friday, today is my first day by myself." Johanna likes to give the new people a hard time. She gets a drink and she and I go sit somewhere else. The music is starting to get faster, so she grabs my hand and we go dance. Jo grabs my hips and starts grinding against them, her hands trail back towards my ass, and I let her grab it. We continue this for the next two songs then go take shots. We are good and drunk by now, so we go back out to the dance floor. This time Jo keeps one hand on my ass, and the other touching the underside of my right breast.

My hands are tucked in the waist band of her skirt and I pull her flush against me. We start grinding just for pleasure, and I feel heat shooting down to my core. Jo leans in and asks "do you wanna go somewhere?" Quickly I nod and we run out the door.

In the back of my truck, Jo and I strip each other and start heavily making out. Her hand cups my breast then she breaks the kiss. Her tongue flicks across my pebbled nipple, and I let out a gasp of pleasure. Jo continues to lick, suck and nibble my nipples till they are swollen. I return the favor, and she starts licking and sucking my stomach, going lower. When she reaches her destination, she places a kiss on the bundle nerves there. She sinks a finger into my entrance, then another.

She begins pumpnig in and out furiously, while licking and sucking my clit. I feel the tension in my stomach and I scream when my orgasm hits. Jo pumps me until I had ridden the waves of pleasure out, then pulls out her fingers and sucks in them. She kisses me and I can taste my arousal on her lips. It's earthy and oddly sexy.

After three orgasms and a very heavy make out session, Johanna and I collapse in a sweaty bundle of limbs. "Jo, if I tell you something promise not to laugh at me?"

"Come on brainless, of course I'll laugh at you. What's going on in your good for nothing brain?" She smirks when she uses my childhood nickname from her.

"Well, you remember Ed Mellark, right?" I say slowly. Jo nods and beckons me to go on. "Well, he has a son names Peeta, who has the same cancer my mom did. Ed asked me to help him. But in really like him, and I'm scared that if I don't save him, I will never be able to live with myself. And earlier, he and I kissed." I begin worrying my lip between my teeth and the confession. Jo has a blank expression on her face, but then genuinely smiles at me. "Well, brainless, sounds like you better save lover boy. When do I get to meet him and scare the shit out of him?"

"Well, he is taking me to dinner tomorrow, so I can introduce you before we leave. Oh, and Jo? Please don't tell him what just happened here. This is a one time thing." Jo looks disappointed that I don't want to have sex with her again, but she quickly recovers "no problem brainless."

-xxxxxx-

**Peeta's POV **

'_Stay with me' _her words keep repeating themselves in my head. She is all I can think of today. I lay on my bed, facing the ceiling and I can only think about Katniss. The way her lips felt, moving against mine. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way her cheeks turned pink. She was perfect, and I can't wait till our date. I hope it's a date at least.

I hear dad as he gets home, so I get out of my bed and go talk to him. "Hey dad? Can we talk for a little bit?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Sure Peet. Whats up?" He replied, sitting down and taking off his glasses.

"Well, I was with Katniss today and she asked me why you and mom got divorced. I told her I really didn't know, and that's when I thought 'wow, I don't know why my parents split up.' So I was wondering if you thought I was old enough to know the truth now?" I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans and glanced at dad. He was deep in thought,the lines on his forehead more prominent.

"Well, Peet. Your mom is not going to like me telling you this, but she was the reason for the divorce." He started quietly. "She complained to me about her life, how she didn't get the life she dreamed of. How I wasn't good enough for her, how I didn't give her a daughter. So she filed the papers and I thought it would be the best way to get you out of that mess. However, she told me that if I took you, then she would have me arrested for kidnapping. She barely let you come up here, but I guess she realized that maybe I need to spend time with you."

I'm silent the whole time dad is telling his side of the story. Now that I come to think of it, mom never did treat me very well. She often hit me and complained about how big of an idiot I was. I feel tears prick the corners of my eyes, but I don't care. All I know is my mother was not the woman I thought she was. She lied to me my whole life. She took me away from my father, who loved my unconditionally. And I'm not sure I can forgive her for this.

-xxxxxx-

_hey guys! I know I started this story with Peeta and Katniss in high school, but I plan on making the correct edits and get it so they are about 22. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have big plans for this book so please stick around! Rate and review! have a good night/day lovelies!_

_-Ashleigh_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins!**

**Katniss POV:**

Peeta and I just finished eating dinner at Rippers when he reaches across the table and grabs my hand. I feel heat rising in my cheeks, but I don't care. I love the feeling of my small, cold hand in his big warm callused one. We pay the bill and head back to the car. Peeta gets in the drivers seat, and I don't object. He starts driving, but it isn't to either of our houses.

After about 5 minutes I realize where we are going. There is a meadow right outside of town that is covered in dandelions. Dandelions are my favorite flower except for mine and my sister Prim's namesake. Peeta stops the car, and grabs a blanket and a bottle of wine from the trunk. He also grabs two plastic wine glasses and heads over to the middle of the meadow.

"Are you coming?" He asked me. I realize I had been sitting in my car staring at him for a while now. Quickly I unbuckle and jump out of the car. He smirks when I start blushing, pulling me in for a sweet, long kiss. I try to deepen it, but he pulls away. I pout pathetically when he does.

He sets out the blanket and I notice his arms and how muscular they are. _'God, he is so sexy' _I think to myself. Peeta turns to me and looks embarrassed. I realize I said that out loud. My jaw drops into an 'O' and my cheeks and neck starts burning. Peeta starts towards me and embraces me.

He whispers in my ear "you know, I think your pretty damn sexy yourself Everdeen." And he starts kissing along my jaw, and the tender skin behind my ear. I whimper, wanting to feel his lips on mine instead, but Peeta has other things in mind, so I grab his head and yank so that his lips meet mine. It is a rough, sloppy kiss, but it couldn't be more perfect.

We stay like that for a long while, when we finally break to breathe, resting our foreheads together. Peeta is the first serious boyfriend I have had since Cato. I found it hard to trust men after Cato. "Peeta, I need to tell you something."

He looks at me, confused, but responds "okay, do you want to sit?" We both sit down, and I grab his hand. I'm to embarrassed to meet his eyes, so I keep my gaze on our entwined hands.

"When I was 16, I was in a serious relationship. Or so I thought I was. His name was Cato Harris and I thought I loved him. We had been dating for about a year and a half when he first brought up having sex. I grew up in a family that was adamant that we couldn't have sex until we were an adult. When I explained this to him, he got mad at me. He forced me against the wall and shoved his hand into my pants. He undid the button and pulled them down. He raped me when I was 16!" I had to stop and take a deep breath. It takes me a few minutes to recover, but I continue on.

"When I refused to have sex with him again, he beat me and robbed me. He is the reason I can't trust guys the way I want to. I'm scared they will all act like that. But with you, it's different. I feel like I can trust you. And I really hope that I'm not mistaken in thinking that. I really like you, Peeta. And I am going to do everything in my power to save you." then I lean up and gives me a short, sweet kiss.

"Katniss, I would never force anything upon you. You can make all the decisions in our relationship. I swear, I really like you as well. And I hope this relationship goes somewhere, because I would really enjoy seeing your face everyday." he says, being completely honest.

"Peeta, thank you. I guess, now we see where we can take this" I say, smirking. He leans over and captures my mouth with his own. I deepen the kiss and we lay down, me underneath him. Our tongues fight for dominance, but neither caring who wins. His hand starts to run down my thigh and back up, grabbing my waist. He makes little circles with his thumbs on my waist. I whimper into his mouth and starts to pull his hair a little harder. We finally break apart, breathing heavily.

"Katniss, we can do this together. Okay?" Peeta whispers to me.

"Together" I respond, grinning.

-xxxxxx-

**Sorry that this chapter is short. Also sorry it took a little longer than usual on this update. Please rate and review! I appreciate it, I really do!**

**-Ashleigh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: this chapter includes some graphic material. Fair warning! **

**Three Months Later:**

Peeta and I have been going strong for a while now. Every night we spend together, I fall harder for him. I pick out little things I love about him, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, his abs, but I love the way he describes things in life the most. For a man who has had a shitty childhood, he alwas has a positive outlook on life.

Peeta and I are spending the night at the lake. We will be camping out there together in the back of my truck. "Babe, did you happen to get any sunscreen" Peeta asks.

"Peeta, I have never used sunscreen in my life. My complexion is to dark. We ca an go get some on the way out." I tell him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He puts his arm around my waist and deepens the kiss. I haven't told Peeta yet, but I want to go _there_ with him. We have been together for a while now, and I trust him very much.

His tongue slips into my mouth and I moan in pleasure. Our tongues wrestle for dominance and I can taste the saltiness of the French fries we shared earlier. We break apart, and Peetas lips make a trail down my jaw and onto the sensitive skin on my neck. I gasp but don't pull away. Finally Peeta runs out of breath and gives me one last peck before we get into the truck. He is driving, so I control the radio. I put on a country station and my favorite Zac Brown Band song comes on. Whatever it Is. I start singing every word.

_She's got eyes that cut you like a knife_

_and lips that taste like sweet red wine_

_and her pretty legs go to heaven every time_

_shes got a gentle that puts me at ease_

_when she walks in the room I can hardly breathe_

_Got a devastating smile that could knock a _

_grown man to his knees_

_Shes got whatever it is_

_it blows me away_

_shes everything I want to say to a woman _

_but I couldn't find the words to say_

_shes got whatever it is_

_i don't know what to do_

_Cause every time I try to tell her how I feel _

_it comes out I Love You_

_shes got whatever it is_

I notice Peeta staring at me, so I turn to him. I raise my eyebrows in question and he replies "I have never heard you sing so openly before. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." I blush at his comment and turn away. I mumble a "thank you" and my face grows even hotter.

I brought my guitar with me, because I actually wrote a song for Peeta that I was going to sing to him. I know I am a good singer, as arrogant as that sounds. My father taught me how to play guitar when I was very young and he and I would sit together for hours on end singing and writing songs together. My favorite one we wrote together he called 'My little Girl'. It was about me because we wrote it before my younger sister Primrose was born.

"A penny for your thoughts ms. Everdeen?" Peeta says, smirking. I roll my eyes but turn to him. "I have a surprise for you tonight, and I am worried you won't like it." I didn't lie to him. I terrified he won't like the song.

"Katniss, anything you and I do together I will love doing. You could make me eat cow shit and I probably would because you have that effect on me."

"Well, if I made you eat cow shit, I couldn't do this," and I lean over the seat and give him a quick kiss. He moans against my mouth as I pull away. "No I don't suppose you would want to do that, huh?" He laughs.

Just then we pulled into the campsite. There was no one there since it is isn't a holiday weekend, so I know we have the privacy that I am craving for. We pull up to the front office to get our pass. "Here ya go young'un" the toothy lady said as she handed him our information. We go to the spot, number 75, and start unpacking the coolers and blankets from the back of the truck.

-xxxxxx-

An hour later Peeta and I are snuggled close together in the back of the truck. I look up at him and decide this is the best time to play the song I wanted to play so badly for him. I sit up and open the toolbox in the back of the cab. I pull out my guitar, and Peeta looks surprised. I open and do a quick tuning before starting the slow melody.

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_And maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

_If I made you feel second best_

_Girl I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_And maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_But you were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_Tell me_

_tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_And give me_

_Give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied_

_I'll keep you satisfied_

Here I do a guitar solo I wrote by myself. Tears are glistening in the corners of Peetas eyes, and it makes me happy_. _

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

_But you were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

When I am finished, Peeta starts I clap. I lean towards him and capture his lips with mine. I put the guitar to the side, and move to straddle Peetas lap. I can feel his excitement through his pants, and I start rubbing my heated center against his manhood. Peeta growls when I do this so I apply a little more pressure and continue. _  
_

"Kat, if you keep doing that we will have a mess to clean up soon."

I only laugh and continue with my pursuit. Peetas hand slips under my shirt to my lower back, and it comes up to armpit. I don't have a bra on, so Peeta can graze my nipples with nothing in the way. When his thumb comes into contact with my straining nipple, I groan and hump him even faster. I feel the coiling sensation in the pit of my stomache and I know my orgasm incoming along soon. By the way Peetas hips are jutting back and forth sporadically, I can tell he is on the brink of his own release soon. After a couple more minutes he groans "Mat, I'm going to cum. " and just as he finishes his sentence, I can feel his release through his shorts. I feel my walls clenching and pulsing and I ride through my orgasm.

"Shit, Kat. That was so fucking fantastic there are no words to describe how I feel right now" he says still trying to catch his breath. I giggle and get up off his lap. I retrieve a towel and go back to Peeta.

"May I clean you up? Since I am the one who got you dirty" I ask with a wink. Peetas face turns deep red, but he nods excitedly. Slowly, I undo the button on his jeans and pull down the zipper. I tug his pants to his knees and then put my finger in the waistband of his boxers. Those quickly joined the pants.

I admire his manhood for a little while. His cock is huge, at least ten inches. I gulp because I am not sure how it would fit inside me. Catos defiantly was not that big and it hurt like hell. I decide not to let it bother me yet. I proceed to wipe the towl around his crotch, waiting to touch his dick. His member is slowly hardening again, starting to stand straight up.

I finally grab his cock and start to gently wipe the cum off with my hand. When he thinks I am done, I release him. Only to take him in my mouth. Peeta gasps at the unexpected, yet welcome, action. I suck his cock until he is fully hard again. I look up at Peeta and he looks back at me with lust and wonder in his eyes.

I release him from my mouth and guide his lips to mine. I whisper against his mouth "Peeta, I'm ready for you. I want your cock inside me now." Peetas cock twitches at my comment and I smirk at him. "I dont have any condoms" he says quietly, as if embarrassed.

"Peeta, I have been on the pill since the incident with Cato, we will be fine." I reassure him. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull upwards, but his hands stop me.

"May I undress you, like you did for me?" He asks.

He is so genuine and sweet, I couldn't have resisted even if I wanted to. Peetas hands replace where mine were and he slowly pulls it up. Starting at the band of my jeans, he kisses each new inch of exposed skin. When he reaches my breast, he takes a nipple in one mouth and caresses the other breast with his callused hands. My back arches against his hands, moaning deeply.

Peeta finishes pulling off my shirt and lays me down on the bed of the truck. He tortures me with how slow he is undressing me, but know it will be worth waiting for. When my jeans are unbuttoned, he slips his hand into my underwear, working his fingers through my folds. His finger expertly finds my clit and he rubs on it intensely. It feels so fucking good. My hips start bucking against his hand as I moan his name. "God kat, your so rucking wet. I can't wait to taste your pussy." As he said that my release comes. I am sent screaming into my orgasm.

Peeta removes his hand and licks his fingers. "You taste heavenly Ms. Everdeen" and he winks. "But I believe we have a few more clothes to remove before we go any further" and he pulls down my pants and takes them off. My underwear, which is ruined, joins the pants on the ground shortly after.

"Peeta, I need you inside me now!" I demand. I feel the tip of his cock against my entrance and he runs his cock up and down a few times wetting the tip before slowly pushing into my entrance. It still hurts because I haven't had sex since Cato raped me. But beneath that pain is pleasure. Peeta buries himself to the hilt and looks at me, questioning whether or not he should move. I nod my head and Peeta starts to thrust in and out of me.

"Shit Kantiss, your so damn tight, and warm" he says as he pounds into me. The pain is gone replaced by an intense pleasure I didn't know existed until now. I feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach.

"Peeta, I'm going to come" I warn him.

"Go ahead baby, let it go". And I do. In that moment I knew I could never be with another man after e way I feel about Peeta, his is perfect. My Prince Charming. My soulmate.

But I cap'n tell him that I love him yet, because I am not sure if he feels the same way. And I know I can not face rejection. Not from him especially.

-xxxxxx-

**So there's chapter 7. Whatever It is is a zac brown band song. All rights to them. Always in my mind is a Willie Nelson song. All rights to him. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please follow my brand-spankin-new twitter account I created. peeniss_1. It is a hunger games, harry potter, divergent, and TFIOS fan account. **

**Hope everyone had a good day/night, depending on where you are. **

**Goodnight Lovelies,**

**Ashleigh**


End file.
